The great adventure
by Mrs.SamWinchester
Summary: ignores still fighting it. Clare and Eli skip school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or Eli Goldsbury. So wish I did. Then I'd probably be Canadian and have that really cool accent.

Title: The Great Adventure

Couple: Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards

**The Great Adventure**

Eli Goldsworthy looked up from his comic book to see Clare Edwards standing over him.

"Hey Eli." She said, before sitting beside him against the lockers.

"Hey Blue Eyes." He replied, returning to his comic as Clare pulled her book out. The sat there reading for a few minutes before Clare got bored and closed her book.

"Want to go on another adventure, Eli?" Clare asked.

"Where to?" Eli asked, closing his comic and looking at her.

"Does it matter where? We can just drive until we find somewhere fun."

"I think that could be fun Clare. Let's do it" Eli replied, knowing that he'd become a bad influence on her. The Clare he'd met first would never have skipped school.

The headed out the doors and got to Morty. They climbed in and buckled up.

"Where are we going?" Eli asked again.

"Pick a number between 7 and 18." Clare said.

"16" Eli said

"Drive 16 minutes one way turn right and drive 16 more minutes that way. We'll stop where we come to."

"Okay Clare. Sounds fun."

Eli started Morty and drove out the Degrassi High parking lot.

"How are things at home?" Eli asked, knowing they'd been pretty bad last time he'd asked.

"Still pretty bad. Dad's started hitting Mom again. He restarted that last weekend." Clare said staring at the clock, tears welling up.

"He hasn't hit you, has he?" Eli asked, sounding pissed.

"No. Not yet." Clare replied, tears still welling up.

"Good. If he ever so much as laid a hand on you, I'd fucking kill him Clare."

"Elijah!" Clare exclaimed at his language.

"Sorry. Just stating the truth. I don't want to ever see you hurt Clare. If he ever hurts you, promise me you'll call me to come get you. I'd be there in 10 second if you were hurt in anyway." Eli said, sincerely.

Clare was crying. She never knew Eli cared so much. She wasn't expecting the sincerity that came across in his voice.

"Turn now. It's been 16 minutes." Clare said in a small voice.

Eli turned and continued driving, his own tears streaming down his own face. He really loved Clare and couldn't stand even the thought of her being hurt.

15 minutes later they parked Morty and got out, both wiping away tears. They'd stopped at a park.

They silently headed to the swings. Clare sat on a swing and Eli pushed her from behind.

"I really don't deserve you, Eli. You're really the best friend I could ever ask for." Clare said, swinging back and forth.

"You deserve me and better than me. You deserve the best Clare."

"Nothing and no one is better than you Eli. I don't deserve you at all. You're amazing. You listen. You protect me. I feel safe when I'm with you. You're perfect Eli." Clare said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are"

He stopped her swing and looked into her blue eyes.

"No I'm not Clare."

"Well you're perfect to me Eli."

"Glad I have you fooled." Eli said, smirking.

"Eli." Clare said, getting off her swing.

"Clare." Eli said, still smirking.

"Thank you." Clare said, Pulling Eli in for a hug.

"For What?" Eli asked, hugging her back.

"For being there for me. For being the greatest friend ever." Clare replied, pulling back in the embrace, just far enough to look into his emerald green eyes. She looked into them and saw and emotion she had never seen before. Somehow they both leaned in.

They connected at the lips. Instant fireworks. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, deepening the kiss as his arms encircled her waist pulling her as close as possible.

They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow." Eli said, still holding her to him.

"I really like you, Eli." Clare said, and Eli crashed his lips to hers again.

"I love you Clare." Eli said when they broke apart again.

"You do?"

"Yes I love you."

"I love you too Eli." Clare said, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

~FIN~


End file.
